


#1: Training

by Winchester_Writer



Series: The Mama Spider and Baby Spider Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Writer/pseuds/Winchester_Writer
Summary: Natasha has taken the little spider under her wing.





	#1: Training

“Hey, Mr. Stark, I have a question.”

Peter and Tony were in the lab, working. Peter was studying for his chemistry mid-term and Tony was working on a new prototype for Peter’s suit. 

“Yeah, Underoos?”

“Can I use the training floor?”

“What?”

“Well, Natasha told me that there was a training floor here in Stark Tower and I was wondering if I could use it?”

Tony looked at him and then pondered the question for a few moments. 

“Sure, Underoos, just be careful okay? I’ll give you access to the floor on your card so you can go in and out whenever you want.”

“Even if it’s not a lab day?”

“Whenever you want, kid. If you feel like you need to train, go for it.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Stark!”

“No problem, now study. I told you, you do well on the test and I’ll give you clearance for the lab too. Which means you can come here and work if I’m not here. Nobody besides the two of us will have that.”   


“I know. Thank you for that, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re welcome, Underoos.”

Peter nodded and then went back to studying. The test was 3 days from now. He didn’t have a lab day between now and the mid-term so Peter was kind of nervous. On Wednesday, Peter’s nerves were getting the best of him. He was shaking, buzzing with anticipation and nerves, he needed to ace this test. Suddenly, he felt his nerves turn into energy and he knew that he had to get it out it a safe way. He texted May and told her he was going to Stark Tower and then threw on his running shoes.

Peter ran all the way from his apartment to Stark Tower. He was breathing heavily as he entered the elevator, going to the 10th floor, where the gym and training area was. Peter scanned his card as he walked out of the elevator and over to the doors. The little light dinged and then turned green, granting Peter access to the training room. He walked in and stared in awe at everything in the room. There were a bunch of different rooms, all surrounding one central training room. In the main room, there was a fighting mat, punching bags, weights, treadmills, and everything else a regular gym had. There was a room to practice shooting and archery, there was a climbing room (Peter was going to have to check that one out), there was an obstacle course room that switched up the obstacles every time you went in, and the last room was the one that Peter entered. He laughed when he read the name and then headed in, it was the “Anger and Stress Relief Zone.”

Peter strolled in and looked around. There were a bunch of punching bags hanging up, with extras leaning against the wall, and a bunch of fighting gear littered the area. Peter wrapped up his hands and then went to work. The punching bag turned into everything and anything he hated. It was the test, then it was Flash, then it was all the bad guys he faced, the people who had taken important things from him. Punch after punch came and he kept going, sweat dripping down his face and neck. 

“Snap!” The chain broke and the bag went flying. 

Peter breathed heavily, his chest heaving up and down. He went to grab another punching bag. 

“I didn’t know that spiders were so violent.”

Peter looked towards the door, seeing Natasha leaning against the door-frame. 

“Well, you’re named after the Black Widow, who literally eat their mates. I would have thought you knew how violent they were.”

Natasha was a little taken aback by that comment. Peter was normally a very sweet and kind kid, rarely ever snarky. She looked him over and realized that he was tense, as if his senses were tingling, the hair on the back of his neck was raised, his fists were balled. He walked over and grabbed another bag, hanging it up. 

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, little spider.”

Peter didn’t respond, he just punched the bag, snapping the chain with a single blow. 

“He’s stronger than I thought,” Natasha echoed the thought in her head.

He was breathing heavily, the air coming in heavy gasps, ones that made his shoulders shake and racked his body. 

“What’s wrong, Pauchok?” 

“Nothing.”

“I can tell it’s something, Peter.”

“Just leave me alone!” 

He kicked the punching bag and it went flying into the wall, causing a hole to form in the wall. 

“Pauchok!”

Peter was vibrating now, the anger and nerves coursing through his fingertips. 

“Follow me.”

Peter followed Natasha, his fists still balled and now they were twitching. She lead Peter over to the sparring mat and hopped in. 

“If you’re going to get angry, you at least should properly fight, not just destroy punching bags.”

Peter nodded. 

“Take your fighting stance, get ready.”

Peter physically and mentally prepared himself, spreading into a perfect fight stance.

“Are you ready?”

Peter nodded again and Natasha smirked. The spar began and Natasha had Peter on the ground within 30 seconds.

“You weren’t protecting your lower half, Peter. You left it open to attack, that can get you killed. Do it again.”

Peter stood up and wiped off the sweat from his forehead. The sparring started up again and this time Peter stood his ground for a good minute and a half. He fell backwards, his head hitting the mat.

“You’re thinking about the next step and then giving it away before you make your move, Peter. I can tell what you’re going to do before you do it. You’re too emotional. Up, again.”   


Peter stood up and bounced on his feet a bit. The cycle continued.

“You left your core open.”

“You need to have a better stance.”

“Guard your face, Peter!”   


“You’re letting your emotions cloud your judgement!”   


Peter couldn’t do it anymore.

“Enough! Please, I can’t do it. I can’t.”

Peter started to sway a bit, the adrenaline from his anger running low. Natasha grabbed him and hugged him.

“I can’t. It’s too much, Aunt Natasha. It’s too much pressure. I don’t wanna fail.”

“You don’t want to fail what, Pauchok?”   


“School. There’s so much going on, mid-terms, decathlon, and Flash. It’s so much. And if I don’t ace my chemistry mid-term, Mr. Stark won’t give me private access to the lab.”

“What do you mean?”   


“Mr. Stark said he’d give me higher access to the lab if I ace the test, if I don’t I won’t get the clearance. It’s too stressful.”

“I’ll talk to him about it, Pauchok.”

“Thank you, Aunt Natasha.”

“You’re welcome, my little spider.”

“I’m sorry for being so angry earlier. Everything just came crumbling down and with my spider senses, it affects me physically too.”

“How, Petey?”

She took a step back and looked at Peter. 

“It’s like everything becomes hyper-focused. I can hear every little sound, can see little details, it makes my eardrums hurt and my eyes blur, it’s like I’m so hyper-focused on things that I can’t focus or remember what I was doing.”

“It’s like an earache and a headache that just overwhelms everything, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll talk to some people, see if there’s a way to handle that.”

“Thank you.”   


“Until then, if that ever happens again, you come to find me. I’ll spar with you until it’s over.”

“Can we spar one more time, Aunt Natasha? Now that I’m feeling better.”

“Of course, Pauchok.”

They both took their stances and Natasha smirked at him, she threw the first punch. Peter moved gracefully around the mat, gliding around Natasha, dodging her punches over and over again. The two of them continued fighting, Peter very rarely throwing any punches, but dodging them. Finally, Peter saw an opening and made his move. He threw a punch, that Natasha dodged, but also swept her legs out at the same time. He jumped over her and grabbed her shoulders, causing her to flip with him. In the air, he grabbed her arm and then they both came crashing against the mat. Peter skillfully landing on top of Natasha so that she was pinned down, but not in a way that could actually hurt her. He smiled and then let go, Natasha got up swiftly. 

“Good job, my little spider. But you forgot one thing,” her leg swung out and she knocked Peter in the chest, making him land on the ground, “never let your opponent up until the fight it won.”

“That’s not fair, Aunt Natasha!”   


“All is fair in love and war, Pauchok.”

Natasha helped him up and then gave him a hug. 

“You can do this, my little spider. You are brave, smart, and very gifted.” 

“Thank you!’   
On Friday, Peter came running into the lab, asking Mr. Stark where Natasha was. Tony told 

him that she was in the training room. Peter practically flew down to the training lab, sliding his card, and then bursting through the doors. 

“I did it, Aunt Natasha!”   


“Did what, Pauchok?”

“My chemistry midterm! I got a 98%!!”   


“Good job, my little spider, I knew you could do it.”

“Thank you Aunt Natasha. Can we spar again?”

The two grinned at each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
